Dark Eternity
by Succoria
Summary: Death can't figure out why this human is able to see him while others can't. Why was she so special and why is tragedy constantly following her?
1. Chapter 1

Death saw a crowd around the teen's body. This soul would take a while to collect. Even though nobody could see him, he still preferred to have no one around if possible.

Luckily, everyone left except for three people. Still he waited.

"Hal, how could you do something like this?" One of the two girls said, pulling on her blonde hair.

The girl beside her wearing all black just shook her head and ran her fingers over Hal's deep red hair.

The third in the room was the brother of the teen. They almost looked a like. The brother stood and leaned against the wall and the two girls gripped each others hands.

Death watched as he waited. The blonde still sat while the girl in black stood up, "Katerina, you going to be okay?"

Katerina shook her head then nodded, "I'm sure I will be. We were talking about getting married just last week. Now he's hooked up to life support and they're saying if he makes it he'll be a vegitable the rest of his life. I can't live without him. Jovanna, how am I going to get over this?"

"Time, Kat."

"I still have the bruise on my back where we had sex against the sink and we fell!"

"TMI. Danny, you alright?"

Danny nodded and looked to Katerina, "I need to try and get something in my stomach, I'm going to the cafeteria."

"I'll go, too."

Only one other in the room, he could wait a bit longer.

A sniffle was heard and the girl in black known as Jovanna turned around, clearly breaking down. She had been holding it in until she was alone.

"Hal, you'll always be my best friend. Remember when we were in the grocery store and his the milk under a pyramid of beer boxes and it spoiled? Two weeks later you could smell it all over the store. In elementary school when everyone made us slow dance, it was weird dancing like that with a brother figure. I'm going to miss you but I know we will meet again one day. Tell the others I said 'wassup' when you get to Heaven, alright?"

She placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, man."

Jovanna turned around with her eyes closed, arms hugging herself. Her long black hair his her face for a moment until she regained her composure.

Her eyes opened and she looked up, gasping when she did.

Death didn't think anything about it at first.

"Are you here for Hal?"

She could see him.

"Yes."

But the girl just nodded and looked back down with a sniffle before looking back up again, "He's kind of hard headed so I'm sure you'll have a little trouble with him."

Death nodded, "You can see me?"

"Yes, of course. I've glimpses of you before."

This wasn't normal, a human wasn't supposed to see him.

"Take him before the others get back, okay? I don't want them to hear the flat line."

"But you allow yourself to hear it?"

Jovanna nodded and looked him straight in the eye, "I hear it a lot."

Death held up his hand and saw Hal's spirit come up out of his body and walk towards him. Jovanna looked up when she felt the cold chill and reached a hand out to Heal but stopped.

"Why can I see you clearly but not him?"

"Hey, Reaper. Tell her to sing the song we heard on YouTube." Death looked at the spirit beside him and saw him smiling, "I told if whenever my time came I wanted her to sing it at the funeral."

He nodded then turned back to the Gothic girl, "He wants you to sing. A song you two heard on something called YouTube."

Jovanna gave a weak smile then walked back to the body and stroked its hair. The horseman could tell she was having a hard time keeping her voice steady.

"It's just a matter of time a few days ago  
I saw you, you were fine  
Remembering what you said  
About the book you read  
The one I got you  
The Beginning of the End  
Oh how we'd talk  
For hours upon end  
What I give  
Just to do it again  
But you're lying there  
In this hospital bed  
Won't you open you eyes  
And let's talk once again

If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I love you  
I hope that you can hear me  
I hope that you can feel me  
If you fly away tonight  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
That I never told you  
When we were face to face

Well I've been here all night  
And I'm watching you  
Breathe in and breathe out  
Is it really you  
Or just a machine  
That's giving you life  
And it's making seem  
That there could be hope  
I could say to your face  
If it weren't for you  
That there would be no grace  
That's covered my life  
You took the time  
To speak into my mind  
And my heart  
Words of life

So goodbye for now  
And I'll see you again  
Some way, somehow  
When it's my turn  
To go to the other side  
I'll hold you again  
And melt at your smile  
Now all I have  
Are the ones that I'm with  
And you taught me not  
To take for granted  
The time that we have  
To show that we care  
Speak into their minds  
And their hearts  
While their here  
And say I love you"

Death looked at Hal who was smiling, "Okay, I'm ready now."

The horseman nodded and looked back to Jovanna. She just looked back at him with tears streaming down her face before breaking down into hysterical sobs, laying her head on the chest of the body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Sounds crazy but in this story I am basing some of Jovanna on me. I am able to sense when spirits are near and I live in between two cemetaries in an area that's haunted. I've had friends die in car crashes and such so I want part of this fanfic to warn people to be careful especially when driving. Sparkle is a nickname we had for one of my cats, her name was Allspark but we called her Sparkle.

* * *

A month passed since Hal's death and everyone was still struggling with his absence. Jovanna sat in her room laying on her dark red bedspread and pillows looking up at her ceiling. She had so much on her mind but she had promised not to cry anymore. What worried her the most was the fact that she had _spoken _to Death himself and it hadn't bothered her at all.

Growing up in between two cemetaries and taking after her mother, she was able to sense spirits when they would travel back and forth between the two burial grounds. Unlike her mother, who could see them, she was only able to sometimes see quick shadows or glimpses.

But why was she able to see Death so clearly?

A loud tire screetch echoed right outside and she cursed. She ran outside with her cellphone ready to call 911 in case anybody was hurt. It was a truck and the man inside jumped out, horror on his face.

"I-I'm so sorry! Is it alive? Please tell me its okay..."

"W-what?" She turned to see a little gray and white body in the road and she felt her heart stop, "Sparkle!"

She ran to the cat and gathered her up in her arms but she was already gone.

"No, no, no! Sparkle, please don't you leave me too! I need you!" She screamed.

The man behind her stood there as if he had no idea what to do, apologizing.

But Jovanna couldn't hear him. She ignored the blood leaking from the cat's mouth as she held it close to her. Her screams alerting the neighbors. Sparkle and Lizzie were her two cats that were always there for her when she needed someone, ready to cheer her up.

And where was she when Sparkle needed her just a few minutes ago?

Guilt and mental anguish was all she felt. It took her a while but she eventually ran out of the strength to cry anymore. The sky seemed to cloud over while she held the cat against her.

"Jovanna, you have to let her go sweetie..." It was her mother who also had tears in her eyes.

"I tried to stop, I really did. I'm so sorry..." The driver of the truck was still there, "I tried to stop..."

The black haired girl nodded to the man and took his hand, "I- I understand, its not your fault. Something inside was telling me not to let her out this morning, if anything it is my own fault..."

Death stood behind the truck with the spirit of the cat laying in his arms, nuzzling him. He saw from Sparkle's memory that Jovanna had found her sick and week as a kitten and took her in out of the cold, fed her, nursed her back to health and loved her.

The rider closed his eyes, seeing that this girl had such a big heart. He couldn't figure out why fate was being so cruel to her.

Sparkle watched her human mother walk in the house after the little body was taken to be buried in their garden. Sparkle loved that garden, she always caught the June bugs flying around there when the sun was out.

Death could see the cat's thoughts and felt sadness. He understood that this girl had lost so many already but he was worried. She wouldn't be able to take much more.

That night Death watched her when she was in bed. Sleep would not come to her and the rider watched as she constantly asked God why he took her kitty away from her.

"I don't understand, why so soon? I can't imagine the fear she felt. I wasn't there to help her." She started to become tired from all of the crying. When she rolled over on her side she saw the reaper near her closet door. "You again?"

He responded with a nod.

"She's safe, right? That's all I want to know..."

He nodded again and wasn't surprised when her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

Death was confused because he felt something for this human.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Autocorrect on my tablet like to take 'but' and make it 'bit' and then take Jovanna and turn it to Jo Anna. There's other crap it does but it doesn't work when it's actually supposed to! So if you see something, don't hesitate to tell me x.x

* * *

The horseman would watch the girl when she slept, often cringing at her whimpers during the nightmares she had quite often. Her remaining cat would climb up on the bed and paw at her until she woke up enough to hold out her arm. The cat would then proceed to crawl into the humans arms and allow herself to be held like a teddy bear.

No other human was able to see him which was why he was so interested in this girl. He assumed it was because she had seen so much death in her short existance.

Later after the sun rose and she had left to go to school, Death followed.

She walked into the doors and was greeted by a cute girl who had down syndrome. When she saw her she wrapped her arms around the girl who hugged her back.

"I'm sorry about your kitty." The girl's words were slow but gentle, "I know how much she meant to you."

Jovanna nodded and hugged her once more, "She's on Rainbow Bridge now, she's okay, Lisa. The impact killed her instantly as big as that truck was, I was doing the math this morning on the way here."

Just then a jock walked by with a group of guys who were clearly trying to hard.

"Look! The retard and the freak!" The main one in the group said with an amused laugh, "Their hugging each other, they a lesbian couple now! Gothie loves dat retard pussy!"

Death was stunned at the boy's words. He had seen what karma does to some people and couldn't help but wonder how long it'd be before he was to pay the kid a visit. He'd be sure to make the kid feel fear.

Without any warning the light above them on the ceiling shattered, covering the small area in darkness.

The group ran away and Jovanna wrapped her arms around Lisa who was in tears, "Don't listen to them."

"Why are they so mean?" She sobbed, her biggish lips quivering.

"Because their parents are rich and don't have time for them. It causes them pain which they try to hide by causing others pain."

"W-what happened to the light?"

"I'm... Not really sure."

Throughout the next few hours at the school he was shocked by how cruel the other students were to the girl.

...

The horseman appeared in the girl's room and saw her cat Lizzie rolling around on her back on the bed before rolling over and laying on her belly, licking her paws. The cat looked at him several times with a series of meows.

"Lizzie?" The mother walked in and sat on the bed, "What do you see?"

She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Death. He started to think she could she him as well.

"I know there is something in the corner but I can't see what. It doesn't seem like a threat, though..." She said with cautious eyes before turning her attention back to Lizzie, "I'm worried about Jovanna, Lizzie. Having four friends pass away, her father, her grandfather and grandmother, now Sparkle. I know death is a part of life but she has already lost so many people. The doctor thinks it would be a good idea to up her depression meds."

Pumpkin eyes watched the mother flop backwards on the bed next to the cat. Her hands were over her face in distress.

"I don't know what to do!" She cried.

The rider could feel her faith slipping with each tear. He did not know this girl's story but it was slowly being revealed.

"I'm just glad she told me instead of trying to go through with taking her own life last year. Lizzie, I feel like I can do more to help her but I don't know what! Especially when she told me she had a conversation with the grim reaper at the hospital. I can't be surprised considering I spoke with him when I was a child..."

Death's eyes widened a bit as a memory flashed though his mind...

...

_"But why does Papa have to leave?" The tubby little girl with the bowl haircut asked him._

_"It is his time, everyone has to leave sooner or later."_

_"But I'm gonna miss 'em." Tears formed in her eyes._

_Death looked to his side at the spirit watching his granddaughter, "You can speak with him any time you wish. He will always be able to watch over you."_

_The child gave a sniffle and brushed her tears away on the sleeve of her nightgown, "Okay. Bye bye, Papa! I'll miss you!"_

_..._

He thought this woman seemed familiar. She had grown into a beautiful and loving mother.

Mother...

Then it hit him again...

...

_She woke up crying and her eyes caught him at the end of her bed with the unborn child in his arms._

_"D-don't take my baby! Please!"_

This same woman had a miscarriage about eight years back...

_"Mama?" A little girl with black hair ran into the room, her white night gown almost tripping her, "Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

...

He thought Jovanna had looked familiar as well. He couldn't help but step closer to the woman crying on the bed. He was about a foot away when she stopped crying and sat up looking at him.

"I know you're there. Whoever you are... I know you're an angel of sorts. Please help my daughter."

Death nodded even though she couldn't see it. A thought popped into his head and he reached out to touch her shoulder. When he did she froze for a moment then nodded.

The phone rang and Death jumped back, the mother reaching over and hitting speaker phone, "Hello?"

"Mom, can you come get me and Lisa from school? Her Dad told the school said it was okay and we can't stand to be here any longer today... Please, Mama."

"I'll be right there, sweetheart. Give me about ten minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

Death made himself at home considering no one was dying at the moment and he had no other missions to do. The only thing he had a problem with was when the cat known as Lizzie meowed at him with a little growl following.

The front door opened and Jovanna walked in with the girl he had seen her with before. The girl was in tears and Jovanna looked like she'd break down at any given minute.

"Lisa, Jovanna... Please try not to let those bullies get to you..."

Lisa's words when she spoke were slow like always but her voice was gentle, "They said that my mama deserved to die because I was retarded..."

Jovanna grabbed Lisa by her shoulders, firmly but gently to get her attention, "Now, you listen to me. Your mother loved you very much. She still does so do not let those douchebags make you feel bad about yourself. I know its hard but try not to let those who do not matter get to you."

"Mmkay..."

"You want me to do your hair? I can do your nails, too before we do our homework."

Lisa nodded.

Jovanna stood up and turned around only to jump when she saw Death again.

"Why are you following me?" She whispered.

"Can you braid my hair like you did yours when you came to my birthday?"

"Of course!"

Death watched Lisa and could feel that Jovanna was going to lose someone else soon. He felt a sadness rise within him when he felt that not even Lisa knew of the sickness inside of her, not yet.

The girl dropped something when they went into Jovanna's room. It seemed to go unnoticed.

"Jovanna..."

She turned to the horseman, finding that she loved hearing his voice say her name.

"She dropped something." He pointed down.

"Oh, Lisa. You dropped your cross necklace!" She ran back and picked it up, reaching around her friend to clasp it back around her.

"Why do you always wear black, Jo? And why is your room always creepy?"

Jovanna laughed, picking up the brush and brushing through her friend's brown hair, "You ask me this everytime you come over, Lisa." She laughed, "It just suits me better than pink and yellow."

"For me can you wear a flower pattern dress with pink flippy-flops one day?"

"One day, I will. I will get one very soon and I'll wear it when we go shopping next, okay?"

...

"Angel, she looks beautiful." Lisa told Death when Jovanna approached the coffin that held her friend. She was wearing a tank top dress that reached her ankles that had pink flowers patterned on it and on her feet were pink flip flops with big pink flowers on the strap that went between the toes, "I hope she's okay..."

Jovanna was struggling so hard to keep her breakdown inside.

"Jovanna," A man walked up to her and took her in his arms, "Thank you for always being such a true friend to my daughter."

"I'm sorry about you losing her..."

"Jo, she loved you so much. She considered you a sister ever since the first day she came to the new school and you stood up for her. You were there for her when her mother died and you treated her as if she wasn't different at all."

Jovanna caught a tear before it could fall down her cheek.

"This was Lisa's, I thought it was only right to give it to you." Lisa's father handed her a pink glittery suitcase that was covered in Hello Kitty stickers, "And this." He reached around her and clasped Lisa's cross necklace around her neck.

"I told my daddy before I died that I wanted him to give her the stuff I kept in my suit case along with my necklace." Lisa told Death, "Ya know, you remind me of her."

She watched everyone at her funeral and Death waited patiently until Lisa was ready to go.

"Angel, can you promise something? Keep my friend safe, okay?" She made the reaper promise before nodding that she was ready to go but not before running over and hugging her best friend. Jovanna felt the cold chill and had the sudden feeling of being held and brought her arms around herself in an attempt to hug her back.

When they were lowering the coffin into the grave sight Jovanna allowed herself to break down crying. The tent over top with the funeral home logo on it was tossed high into the air even though there was no wind blowing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Autocorrect is ruining my life.

* * *

Staring up at her ceiling, Jovanna could not go back to sleep. The room was pitch black and the thoughts in her head almost made her want to scream. She hadn't slept at all in the past few weeks and during the day she was starting to feel as if she could not feel anything at all.

She kicked the blankets off of her, closing her eyes again with a sniffle. Her hand traveled down under the black panties she wore, parting her legs with a desparate moan.

Death had been expecting this. Most victims of major depression had stages they went through to try and hide the pain inside. But he had made a promise to watch over her even though now he felt as if he were invading her privacy. His eyes could see clearly in the dark but hers couldn't and she had no idea he was there.

She was quiet and gentle about it, unlike most people when they were depressed. Her tank top rode up from her squirming, revealing her belly.

He had to admit, it was hard to not have her soft moans affect him. He sensed she was safe for the time being and allowed himself to leave the realm.

...

Death walked into the cemetary and saw Jovanna sleeping against the tombstone on Lisa's grave. His chest began to hurt again at seeing the trail of black tears on her face.

Beside her on the grave was a single pink rose with a pink ribbon tied in a bow around it.

He reached his hand out and ran his fingers through her black hair, rousing her from her light state of sleep.

"You again?"

Death nodded.

"Why am I losing everyone?"

"I can't tell you that. Everyone has to leave the Earthen realm eventually."

Jovanna reached up slowly, pointing her first finger. It touched against his bone mask where the mouth should have been and pulled it away, "I feel like I'm going insane. It's like this constant sorrow is dragging me deeper into the darkness. I don't want to drown in the shadows but I have no idea how to swim in them to keep my head above it."

Death looked down at her scarred and bloody arms which she covered quickly then he looked beside her on the ground and saw strands of black hair she had literally ripped out of her head, "You must stay sane. You are stronger than this, Jovanna."

"I can't make any promises but I'll try..."

"Your mother needs you, your friends need you."

She closed her eyes and a strangled cry escaped her lips, "It's so hard! Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this kind of pain?"

The wind blew around them, becoming stronger the more she became upset.

He had no idea what possessed him to do such a thing but he grabbed the girl and pulled her against him where she cried freely. Though it felt like a cold solid energy embracing her, she found she didn't dislike it.

"I can't do this, I can't do this!"

Death was never good at comforting people and he never interfered with humans. It was just this one human baffled him, "You must. Perhaps the case Lisa's father gave you will help you mourn and bring closure to this chapter to your life."

...

Back home she walked into her room and pulled the pink suit case out from under her bed. Death watched her as she opened it and saw books and bags of various things.

"The Princess Diaries," She read the title of one book she pulled out, "She loved this book. I never understood why, I was always into Stephen King and Anne Rice. You know, horror stories."

A pink silk drawstring bag was picked up and inside was crystal-like rocks and little gemstones. There was also a strip of paper that had pictured of her and Lisa that were taken from one of those photo booth machines.

She went through several things and quite a few bags then the last thing she picked up was a Bible. She gazed at it with uncertainty at first before she opened it and saw Lisa's favorite verses highlighted and easy to find with bookmarks. Lizzie walked in the room and climbed up onto her human she she would hold her.

"Hey, Lizzie-bear." She looked through the pictures again while she held Lizzie, a song quietly coming out of her mouth, "So today were gonna, take a time to show ya, the br- br- bright side of the dark side. Only think you oughta, no, you really gotta, see the br- br- bright side of the dark side..."

Lizzie seemed to love the song and began purring.

"That's a very...interesting song."

"Its the theme to a cartoon I watched with Lizzie as a child... I have a question for you, you don't have to answer if you do not want too. I was just curious." She said, looking up at Death. He nodded and she asked, "Why do you wear a mask?"

He did not say anything, he just stood there and looked down.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should wear one. That way people won't worry about me." She looked up at him with a huge fake smile and Death snorted a laugh, "It would bring peace to others to see me smiling."

"Plenty of people wear masks to hide their pain. You seem to be stronger than that, though. You were wise about telling your mother of your mental suffering before something bad would have happened."

Jovanna put Lizzie down, pulled off her jacket to reveal the tank top she wore and stretched her arms out in front of her. Only then did Death see the real damage that had been done. Her upper arms were scarred as well as her forearms and wrists. The back of her hands weren't as bad.

"I was desparate to feel... Even if it was pain, I just wanted to feel something other than sorrow. It feels like something inside of me needs to feel something or it'll just explode." Her fingers traced over the newest of the wounds and Death shook his head, "I know it's childish but... I can't stop."

"With help," Death reached out his hands and wrapped them around her wrists, "With help you can."

She looked to her arms and saw them glowing dimly, the wounds healing before her eyes. Her beautiful pale skin was free of any and all scars. Her hands slide into his and she felt safe from the darkness. The rider felt this and did not let go, wanting her to know that he was there for her.

* * *

**Note: **Who else watches Ruby Gloom? :D My cats love the song lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** DAMN YOU AUTOCORRECT! wHY DO YOU CONSTANTLY CHANGE JOVANNA TO JO ANNA?!

* * *

t was late in the afternoon and Death watched Jovanna as she waited in the emergancy room for any kind of news on her mother, the air around her was tense.

There were other people in the area waiting for their own friends and family but Jovanna did not see them.

"Jovanna!" It was Katerina, "Is she okay? What happened?"

"S-she... Her chest started hurting really bad and she couldn't breathe. I don't... I don't know what happened."

Katerina held Jovanna in her arms, feeling her tremble. It was so quiet, the silence became defening.

"It's to quiet!" She almost screamed, startling everyone around her, "Why is it so quiet?! For so many people to be in here, why is it so fucking quiet?!"

The lights in the ER waiting flickered then the windows of the waiting room shattered and Jovanna panicked.

"Jo-!" Katerina tried to grab her arm but she was gone, she ran outside where she fell out on the concrete in tears.

There was noise out here, noise and fresh air. She felt a bit better. Her head didn't feel like it would explode.

"Jovanna!"

"Kat... I'm sorry..."

Death was on the ground beside her in an instant, he knew he couldn't tell her what the outcome of all of this would be and it was killing him. He had become to attached to this girl.

"Please, tell me she will be okay..." She said, softly to Death.

"Jo, who are you talking to?"

"I... I feel dizzy."

"We need to get you inside, you look pale." When she helped her inside the doctor was walking out and got Jovanna's attention.

"She will be okay. She'll make it. She had several blood clots in her lungs and her heart is only working at twenty five percent but she will be okay."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, follow me."

The two girls followed the doctor to a room where he pulled back a curtain and revealed her mother on a hospital bed with an oxygen mask over her face and various tubes in her arms.

"Hey, Jo."

"Mom..." She felt calm and at ease when her mother smiled at her.

Death watched the scene before him and was suddenly sidetracked by so many souls that were lingering in the building. It was souls he remembered from before that refused to leave with him and it still seemed they weren't ready.

...

"Gosh, this feeling won't go away." Jovanna leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"What feeling?" Death asked.

"When a spirit is near me. Its like that feeling you get when you are at a haunted attraction when you see a dark corner and you know for a fact someone is there. You just wait for them to jump out and they don't but you know they will when you least expect it. Its a feeling similar to that only stronger."

This girl impressed him more and more each day.

He would notice when a spirit was near in the hospital she'd tense up. She was sensitive to the paranormal, had some form of power insider her head and was able to see him, he still could not quite figure out what the deal was with her.

...

_"She is a threat to the balance."_

_"She is a human with special abilities that can lead to a premature apocalypse."_

_"She will become stronger the longer she lives. You must either control her or kill her."_

_The council had discovered the girl and now considered her a problem and a threat._

_"Where ever she goes tragedy will follow."_

_"Those gifted with this ability were not meant to be happy."_

_"It is a curse that was never meant to find its way into the human world."_

...

Death was in her room when she got out of her cousin's car and unlocked the door to the house.

He had no idea how to help her. From everything he had witnessed so far the ability awaken when she was upset.

She was on her cell phone when she came in and she seemed calm but excited.

"-Just got back from the hospital for the day, she is doing better but still needs to stay for a while. But I just need to change into some suitable running shoes and get my bag and I'll be ready." She was in the middle of a conversation, "Danny wasn't coming, right? Is he sure?"

Behind his mask, Death raised an eyebrow.

"So just us, Kat?" She laughed, "Okay, I'll be out in a minute." She hung up, "Lizzie your food is out and ready for you in the kitchen."

She laughed, petting Lizzie on the head before taking off her high heeled black boots and grabbing a pair of converse shoes to put on. The chains on her black TRIPP pants were taken off and placed neatly on the dresser all the while singing quietly, "Only think you oughta, no, you really gotta, see the br- br- bright side of the dark side."

"Where are you going?" Death asked, watching her as she pulled her black hair back in a tight ponytail. Death just now noticed she had piercings all up and down her ears. He'd never seen her face clearly until now.

"To one of the best places ever considering Halloween is almost heeeere!"

"And... What place would that be?"

"A haunted attraction that just opened up for the month."


	7. Chapter 7

"So people dress up in outfits and scare people? I don't understand..."

"Adrenaline." She whispered, "Energy. Entertainment. Fun."

Death was confused but stepped away to see tons of people in line. He was shocked that humans loved to be scared...

He turned his attention back to Jovanna and Katerina, looking like complete opposites of each other. Jovanna in all black, Katerina in a white zip up jacket and light blue jeans with light blue slide on shoes.

The horseman was very tempted to give the humans a reason to be afraid.

They went through as a group of two and Death curiously followed them into a flashing room full of fog. He was rather surprised when a girl in a torn and bloodied wedding dress jumped out and started crawling rather fast towards the girls.

Katerina squealed and jumped in Jovanna's arms. Jovanna laughed, "That was badass!"

Jovanna wasn't afraid at all, she was just highly entertained and amused. From what he witnessed everyone else that went through was afraid.

He kept following and they arrived at a small graveyard where several bloodied up undeadish humans sat up from the fake tombstones and grabbed at the two followed by a man in an apron wielding a chainsaw.

Near the end of the graveyard the two stopped to see a hooded figure with a scythe and a skull mask.

"Amateurs." Death muttered.

He pointed in the direction the two should go and Katerina skipped off. The rider was highly amused when Jovanna motioned for the 'grim reaper' to come closer to her and she whispered, "Death doesn't look like that, just FYI."

The 'reaper' poked at his mask then looked back after Jovanna as they walked away.

Once back in the car Katerina laughed when she started the car, "It took two hours to go through the entire thing? You want to go out and eat still?"

"If you're up for it."

"Let's go eat."

...

"So, who is he?"

Jovanna choked a bit on her soda, "Excuse me?"

"I've seen the way you carry yourself recently, who is he?"

She could sense that this conversation was going to head into the awkward area if Death decided to pop up randomly like usual. She looked around before she spoke, "Well, he's not from...around here."

"Oh? Where is he from?"

"He's got long black hair, tall, beautiful eyes."

Katerina seemed to forget the first question, "He sounds dreamy. Is he goth like you?"

"Well... Yeah..."

Katerina smiled and took her friends hand, ignoring the static shock that popped on her hand. With her mother being in the hospital for the good while to get her blood and such under control, Jovanna stayed at home a lot by herself. Katerina worried about her a lot.

A crack of thunder rumbled the windows and the rain began pouring down.

"Oh no! Lizzie-bear is still outside! I need to get home and let her in!"

Katerina nodded and they paid for their food before they left. When they reached the house Katerina dropped her off and left. It was dark but she could see to unlock the door.

"Lizzie!" She called. She heard a meow and turned to see Lizzie running fast, behind her was a dog she had never seen before. The cat ran into the road which she never done, she always went through the large drain pipes that led underneath.

Almost across the road a car came out of no where, running over Lizzie and scaring the dog away.

"No, no, no, NO! Lizzie!" Jovanna ran as fast as she could tripping and falling into the mud on the side of the road. She made it to the cat's body to hear a pitiful and painful meow.

"Lizzie!" Her hands gently picked up the cat and held her against her like a baby, "Lizzie, I'm here! Its okay!"

Lizzie moved her head to butt it lovingly against Jovanna's when she held her head down to hers.

"I'm so sorry, I should've came home earlier!"

Lizzie mewed again, more blood running from her mouth.

"You're okay, Lizzie-bear, I'm here now. I'm here... I'm here."

The rain continued to fall around them and Jovanna remembered the song she always sang to Lizzie.

"So today were gonna, take a time to show ya, the br- br- bright side of the dark side. Only think you oughta, no, you really gotta, see the br- br- bright side of the dark side..."

Lizzie seemed to relax at the little song and started to go limp.

"I love you, Lizzie. God knows I do..."

Lizzie looked up into Jovanna's eyes and meowed back to her before her head fell back and she went limp completely.

"Lizzie... Lizzie!"

She held the cat as close to her as possible and screamed a scream that was full of pure pain. The storm seemed to get worse the more upset she got.

Death was so unsure of how to approach this situation but the spirit of the cat seemed to jump out of the body and walked to him stopping just once to look back at her forever human then looked back up at Death.

"I'll take care of her, little Lizzie." He said, picking her up. He could feel how important Jovanna was to her even if she was just a cat.

He led the cat to the light where she needed to go then made his way back to see Jovanna still in the road, clinging to the body. The rain had soaked her clothing and she was starting to shiver from the cold wind blowing on her.

The reaper knew how important Lizzie was and he knew having her die in her arms would leave a wound deeper than the others.

He watched as she finally stood up and walked to the back yard where she buried Lizzie's body next to Sparkles. After covering her body, Jovanna sat on the cold wet ground for a good thirty minutes.

Death walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Come inside, Jovanna. You'll get sick if you stay out here any longer."

Without a word she calmly stood up and slowly walked to the house where she took her shoes off at the door. Death looked up and noticed the storm calmed when she did.

"She can control energies around her in a form of telekinesis. The key is to keep her calm until I can help her learn to control it..."

* * *

**Note:** I miss my Lizzie-bear...


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I want her ability to be shown so I wasn't sure how to write this chapter. I ended up winging it and tried to think of something that would make her snap and her powers awaken. I don't own Darksiders or the lyrics.**

**Jovanna is a senior in highschool and is 18 years old in the fanfic so she isn't jailbait.**

* * *

Jovanna laid back in the tub, her body warming up from the hot water surrounding her. She was pale and her eyes were dark around them even though she had all of her eyeliner cleaned off.

She didn't have any strength left to move at all. She felt paralyzed as she lay there in the muddy liquid and she couldn't bring herself to care. Her body went limp and she allowed herself to slide underneath the water.

Death kicked open the door and grabbed her up in his arms, pulling her head back up out of the water so she could breathe.

"Sorry... I can't move..."

"You're tired. Your body and mind need rest." The horseman looked around and saw her cellphone. He tapped the screen when it started ringing then tapped again several times before he stopped, confused.

"Hellooo, Jovaaaanna? Ya there?" He had tapped the speakerphone button during the frenzy tapping session, "Jovanna?"

"Kat..."

"Jovanna? You alright?"

"No..."

"What's wrong? I'm coming over right now!" A click was heard and the call ended. Death walked into the other room and unlocked the front door.

If he was human the door would've hit him in the face when Katerina threw it opened. She looked around and heard a splash from the bathroom. Without hesitation she ran to her location and screamed her friends name.

"Jo, I've got ya! Come on!" She pulled her friend up from underneath the water as Death had earlier. She Smacked her face until her eyes opened and the grabbed a towel and picked her up out of the tub, holding her against her.

"Lizzie is dead..."

"What?! What happened?!"

"Car..."

She helped Jovanna into her room where she placed her on her bed before running back and scrambled through the bathroom cabinets for more towels.

Death had found her help for the time being.

...

The morning of Halloween was finally here and Katerina went shopping for the perfect outfit to wear to the club where a huge Halloween party was taking place at 6:00.

"I guess I'll go..."

"You might be surprised, maybe you will meet someoooone." Katerina handed her the bag with the outfit in it and left.

Her cell phone rang and she was surprised to see it was her mother from the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Happy Halloween, baby."

"You too, Mom! I miss you being home."

"Well, I want you to go out tonight and have the time of your life."

Jovanna paused for a second, "But I was going to stay with you at the hospital."

"You don't have to stay with me. Go out and promise me you will have fun."

"Alright."

"I love you, Jovanna."

"Love you more."

"Love you most."

Jovanna sighed and decided to shower and start getting ready early.

A few hours later Death saw her as the sun was setting and she walked outside to wait for Katerina. When he saw her his eyes grew wide.

Her long hair was up in a fancy braided bun that had several strands framing her face. Over her eyes was a black mask that had a spiderweb theme to it. On top of her hair was a black diamond tiara.

The dress she wore was an elegant mermaid style dress with a low sweetheart neckline that had a hidden built in bra which pushed her breasts up in a corset fashion. The entire dress was somewhat glittery but simple with a black armor-like diamond belt that held two feminine mini-scythes on the hips. The tall black high heels made it so she was tall enough to not trip over the long dress. Around her shoulders was a long hooded cloak, black and thick enough to keep her warm.

Her black eyeliner and eye shadow was put on thin and her lips were their natural pale pink with clear glitter gloss over them. Her friend Lisa's cross necklace was around her neck with a black lace choker which had a skull pendant in the middle. Her long black nails completed the angel of death look.

She was perfect in every way.

"You're here, happy Halloween!" She said with a grin.

"Same to you..."

Jovanna let out a sigh, "I really don't want to go to this thing. But she doesn't seem to understand that I'm not interested in anybody. Or at least, no one 'human' anyway."

"Really."

"Yes." She gave Death a shy smile that was accompanied with a blush.

"Keep an eye out, someone will definitely notice you..."

"I doubt it. At least she chose a goth club to hang out at this time."

Jovanna walked to Kat's car when she pulled up and looked out the window at the reaper with a sad expression when she drove off.

...

The goth club played wonderful music, everything from metal to industrial. Kat danced in her seductive witch costume and twirled her way to Jovanna after a few minutes of dancing.

"Looks like someone has noticed you, girlie."

"What?"

"Over there, in the white mask."

She looked in the direction Kat was pointing and saw the very familiar white mask. At first she almost had a panic attack thinking Death was now noticeable but she calmed down and made her way over to him.

His entire body was covered in black clothing, no skin was showing and his hair was framing the mask. It was the eyes that told her it was truly the horseman.

"How..."

"I decided to be human for a while." He smirked behind the mask and pulled her against his chest. "Think of it as a weird Cinderella story with a dark twist."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, loving the fact that she could feel him and not a solid energy force. She felt calm and everything seemed okay.

Death felt the feelings inside becoming stronger the longer he held her.

Wracked with your charm, I'm circled like prey  
Back in the forest where whispers persuade  
More sugar trails, more white lady laid  
Than pillars of salt

Death looked around them and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the sickly provocative way the humans were dancing. He took Jovanna's hand and they danced in an old fashion yet elegant style Jovanna had remembered seeing in some of the old yet classic vampire movies.

She was usually not one to dance but with him it felt natural. He put a hand on the small of her back and pulled her hips closer to his. Intimate yet not uncalled for unlike the others around them, some had stopped to watch them.

Fall to my arms  
Hold their mesmeric sway  
And dance out to the moon  
As we did in those golden days

"You dance beautifully." She said, a blush touching her cheek.

Death just chuckled at her question, "I've been around for ages in visiting this realm along with many, many others. On my many visits I've learned a thing or two."

Christening stars  
I remember the way  
We were needle and spoon  
Mislaid in the burning hay

"Are... Are you an angel or a demon?"

"Technically I am both." He replied with a sudden sadness in his eyes, "I was part of a race called the Nephilim, cursed union between angel and demon."

He could see that she was hesitating in wanting to ask the other questions on her mind.

"Go ahead, ask."

She nodded, "Okay, what about family? Do you have any siblings?"

"Two younger brothers and one younger sister."

Bared on your tomb  
I am a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above unto me?

"Parents?"

"Its complicated."

Jovanna nodded again, "Friends?"

"A crow named Dust, my horse Despair."

"No Nephilim friends?"

He felt the guilt rise but he told himself he would answer her every question, "No."

"Why not?"

"They're dead. My brothers, sister, and I are the only Nephilim left in existence. I have many names, one is Kinslayer for a reason."

"I'm sorry." She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her in a loving embrace.

For once upon a time  
From the bind of your holiness  
I could always find  
The right slot for your sacred key

Jovanna led Death to the far corner of the room, it was the darkest here and it had chairs. Nobody could see them. Death couldn't help but notice the couple nearest to them in their own little world, going at it in the booth.

Jovanna sat down beside of Death, "We are alone and in the darkest spot... C-can I make a request?"

He nodded.

"Kiss me?"

Death touched his mask and saw the look of panic on her face.

"I'm sorry, I just... What if I keep my eyes closed? I just... Want to kiss you, very badly."

"No need to close your eyes."

When it came to his mask, she had only asked him about it once then dropped the subject when she saw his reaction to it. She's shown nothing but respect to him, especially after her questions on the dance floor. Though it was dark, you could see the person next to you clearly. He reached up and pulled the mask off and Jovanna gasped.

He was beautiful.

The shape of his face was perfect. His lips were almost black and the area around his eyes were naturally dark. The pale skin had a blue tint to it that made his orange eyes stand out more.

"Death, you're beautiful."

Without anymore words, he pulled her onto his lap and their lips met. The mood hit the two and they decided to leave but not before telling Katerina she was going home.

The walk home seemed to take forever. The children of the neighborhood ran around the streets in costumes of all kinds, going from house to house for candy.

One little girl in a group of 'ghouls' and 'goblins' was dressed as a fairy princess and Death looked to Jovanna who had her arms wrapped in his as he escorted her down the sidewalk, "I thought Halloween was supposed to involve scary outfits?"

"Times have changed. Most girls use Halloween as an excuse to run around in skimpy lingerie and throw on cat ears and a tail and claim to be a cat or some other animal. It's the only time of year they can't be called out for what they are, sluts. I didn't want to wear this, it shows to much. I feel like one."

Death looked her up and down again, noticing things like her hips and big breasts. She looked perfect to him. Her high heels clinking against the ground as she walked even sounded elegant.

Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart that barless prison  
Discolors all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter, nymphetamine

They made it to her house and eventually into her bedroom. Usually she would have been self conscious and trying to hide but with him she didn't feel the need to do so.

Their clothes were thrown off in a flash except for her mask, black lace choker, and high heels. Death then understood why human males loved this kind of thing, it was sexy. He untied the ribbon holding her hair up and let it fall over her shoulders and he took his mask off so he could taste her lips once again.

She was addictive and it had been a while since he had been with anyone but he forced himself to control his urges and moved slow.

Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, this vampiric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better, nymphetamine

When he slid into her he came to her barrier and looked at her as if asking permission. Upon her nod, he lifted her up so that she was stradding his lap. She whimpered in pain but it faded fast, mainly distracting her with his lips and teeth on her neck and shoulders.

His love for her became almost to much and in that moment he swore to every god in existance that he would help this beautiful creature in controlling her powers. He could not let the council take her away from him.

He took her mask and tossed it on top of the clothing in the floor next to his mask and put his forehead against hers when she started to come.

"Death, please hold me."

He pulled her into a tight embrace and came with her, loving the sound of her moans.

Sunsetter, nymphetamine  
None better, nymphetamine

They lay in each other's arm for a long time until Jovanna's cell phone rang. When she picked it up she saw it was the hospital.

She hot the talk button and held it to her ear, "Hello?"

Death sat there and watched her eyes grow wide with horror. Instead of hanging up she dropped her phone, "It's Mom..."


	9. Chapter 9

The closest clothing was the dress she had worn earlier. She threw it on with the high heels and took off running outside in the direction of the hospital.

Death ran after her and saw her stop in the middle of the street. Without warning she dropped to her knees, gripping her head with a loud scream.

The horseman was thrown off his feet at the sudden earthquake that struck the area. Caving in the area she had stopped at.

"Jovanna!" He managed to jump back up and ran to her where he embraced her. Once his arms around her everything stopped. It was quiet other than the sound of car alarms and several people coming out of their damaged homes to see what the deal was.

Death sighed behind his mask when she leaned against him and sobbed. His hands pulled her away enough for him to see her eyes clearly, "Listen, you need to calm down. I will go with you to the hospital but you have to remain calm."

She nodded and he put the palms of his gloved hands on her face to show her he was serious.

"When you get upset things happen. Just breathe in and out slowly when you feel like you can't control yourself."

Another nod and he helped her up off the ground and held her against him.

"I can be tortured for telling you this but your mother's time has not yet come."

"It hasn't?"

"She is just sick with a virus she never knew she had and her body will be damaged from it but she will make it." He trembled a bit, wondering when his punishment for telling a mortal of such things would start.

At the hospital she walked in the room and saw her mother look at her.

"Jovanna, you look beautiful!"

Tears fell down her cheeks and she gripped her mothers hand that wasn't loaded with IV needles, "Are you okay, Mom?"

"I'd be lying if I said I was. Who is this with you?"

"T-this is... Uh..."

"Draven, ma'am." Death introduced himself and took her hand gently in his, "It's nice to meet you."

"Mom, when can you come home?"

"It might be a while. But everything will be alright." She sighed, "Lizzie and Sparkle came to me in a dream."

"Lizzie... She's..."

"She is in Heaven now on Rainbow Bridge with Sparkle." She smiled even though a tear of sadness fell from her eye, "And you don't need to lie to me about who your boyfriend is. I know the truth and Jovanna, you need to let Death help you control your powers. Because I will not hesitate to get out of this bed and snap on a council of three fucking heads of they try to take you away from me."

Death's eyes grew wide at her words, this woman was crazy.

"Now, you don't worry about me. I have a sexy male nurse looking after me. You go and let him teach you to control your emotions as well as your power."

"Okay." She hugged her mother and kissed her forehead, "Love you, Mama."

...

"You need to breathe. Clear your head and feel the energy when it gathers in your chest."

They'd been at it for hours but the rider had patience. So did Jovanna but her body couldn't take much more. She'd been sitting here on the ground in the backyard of her home for almost five hours now.

He could tell she was trying her hardest but she refused to take a break.

Sweat rolled down her face when her body relaxed against her will and she collapsed on the ground behind her. Still conscious but about to fade, she forced herself to roll over so that she was facing the garden Sparkle and Lizzie were buried at.

Raising up to her hands and knees, tears falling from her eyes, memories of everyone she had lost flashed through her head. The wind began to blow in a circle around her, fast.

"Jovanna, breathe through it. Force the feeling out of your chest."

Death watched when she stood up and threw her arm out to the side, an invisible force knocking the neighbors tree over onto the ground and their truck over on it's top.

Her hands flew over her mouth, horror written over her face.

"I... I thought I had it..."

"Not yet but you are learning."

She looked down at her hands and stumbled, thankful when Death caught her in his arms and carried her inside the house.

Inhaling his scent and resting against him, she suddenly felt like a liability, something he had to look after.

"It'd be much easier and would cause less damage if we were to go to another realm when doing this."

"What will happen if I just ignore all of this?"

"A possible premature apocalypse."

Fear gripped her and she felt the energy return, shaking the house a bit. Death snapped her out of it by kissing her hard on the lips.

"I am here to make sure it does not come to that."

...

Jovanna had decided to go to school after about a week of being absent. She had decided to walk home and was outside the school and on the sidewalk near the road when...

"Hey, that retard died didn't she? That shit was great!"

Of course, it was a daily school thing for at least one encounter...

But this time, his choice of words were the wrong thing to say.

Death still being in his human form was making an attempt to turn back into his true self when a loud explosion shook the area. The energy he felt from it told him it was Jovanna.

He allowed his true self to come out, the grim reaper only everybody would be able to see him this time. He summoned Despair and Dust both, sending Dust ahead to check the situation out.

When he arrived at the area all he saw were dead bodies, half of the school and the gas station near it in ruins, half on fire. In the middle of it all was Jovanna laying still, blood running from her mouth and ears.

Her soul was starting to slip away.

Death jumped off of Despair and knelled down to pull her onto his lap.

"D-Death?"

"Do not speak, save your strength." His fingers stroked the hair out of her face.

"I'm... Sorry... I tried to c-control it! I couldn't!" Sobbing, she gasped, "I-! Tried!"

"Help is coming." The rider picked her up and moved her away from the large tear she had created in the earth, "They will dismiss it as an earthquake."

His body turned back human and he took the mask off as to not freak out the firefighters and paramedics approaching, "There's a survivor here!"

"I'm not g-gonna make it..."

"Yes, you are..."

Her eyes closed and her head dropeed back.

"Jovanna!"

EMTs came to the two and one pulled Death away from her so they could work.

"I don't have a pulse!"

Death closed his eyes and concentrated...


	10. Chapter 10

Everything was dark but the quick flashes of people and things she had never seen before.

At one second she was staring at three demonic heads then three others humanoids. One wore a mask, one in a red cloak, the third was a woman with a whip.

Then Death was there, standing in a sea of dead bodies with blood on his scythes.

His signature mask was in his hand and he seemed to be gazing at it for a long time before he put it on and looked up at the violent violet sky.

...

Everything hurt and her muscles protested with great pain when she opened her eyes. Everything was bright at first making her close her eyes once more.

"Jovanna..."

That was Death's voice but everything was so bright she couldn't make out that she was even in a room. The pain was almost to horrible. She started to panic with a desperate whimper but felt a hand on her forehead.

"You're safe, try to stay calm."

"D-Death?"

"Its me. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"I'm sorry... I tried to control it..."

"Just rest, you've been through a lot."

Her eyes closed again and she fell into a deep sleep.

...

"I need more time. I know she can control it. I'll take her somewhere away from humanity."

'Who is he talking to?' She asked herself. Her bright eyes opened and she turned her head to look at Death.

"Jovanna."

"How long was I out?"

"A little over three days." He answered, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. She was horribly bruised up and it hurt to move but she wanted to be held in his arms so badly.

There was an IV leading to the needles in the bend of her arm and the back of her hand. Bruises covered the skin she was able to see. She was trying to keep still so she wouldn't t feel pain.

Being who she was she had a certain tick every now and then from her depression medication. She could be laying in bed or on a couch and her body would randomly twitch, sometimes violently but it would only be one quick twitch. It had actually woken her up a few times when her body decided to do it.

It used to scare her but now she was used to it. Only now when her body done it, pain shot through her making her cry out. The lights in the room and the hospital hallway flashed off and on several times before she started to calm down.

"Gyah! I hate hospitals!" She screamed, "Please get the needles out of me! Please! Take them out and away from me!"

"Jovanna, please remain calm. Your mother knows you're in here and if she hears you it will only make her upset which will cause her more problems. Please, be patient with your healing body."

She nodded and tried to relax and meditate the pain away. The energy in her chest felt as if it were releasing but in a none lethal way.

Death smiled and put a hand on her needle-less hand, "Just like that. Breathe slowly, in and out."

The energy seemed to disappear for the time being and Death found himself excited for the girl.

"When you get out I am going to teach you to use it as a weapon and a self defense technique."

Jovanna tried to nod but felt her eyelids closing again.

"I don't think so." She felt a gentle pop on her cheek, "You need to drink something."

"Don't wanna..."

Death rolled his eyes, she was starting to remind him of one of his stubborn siblings...

Careful to avoid the deep bruises on her body, he helped her sit up and held a Styrofoam cup of ginger ale to her with a straw pressing against her lips. She saw there was no resting until she drank some of it so took the straw between her lips and sipped some of the soda.

When he helped her lay back down she was asleep before her head even touched the pillow,

For a long time Death sat next to her, running his fingers through her hair. The bruises on her face looked painful and he was thankful for the painkillers hooked into her IV so he didn't have to see her hurting.

...

Once she was out of the hospital, Death had taken her to another realm. Jovanna was still sore and slightly bruised but she was anxious to learn control.

Once they arrived she couldn't help but noticed how angelic the place was.

"I had started to think you'd changed your mind, horseman."

Jovanna looked to the direction of the voice and saw what looked like an angel with cyber-like wings.

"I'm surprised she hasn't killed herself yet."

"Almost did."

The angel pulled her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder as she walked to Jovanna, "Thank the heavens you brought her when you did."

"Uh, who are you?" She asked.

"Just call me Jenna."

"Okay." Her eyes watched the angel's every move.

"I seriously hope you know what you are doing, bringing her here."

"It is calm and peaceful, away from other humans."

"Fair enough."

...

Death's orange eyes watched Jovanna's hands when she manifested the energy into an orb. Neither of them said anything, she just stared at it for a long time before she shot it away from her and hit the target that was made earlier.

She didn't seem to understand what she had done until she looked back at her hands, "D-did I do it?"

"Yes, you did."

"Thank God!" She screamed, "I feel kind of light headed..."

"You will be until your body becomes used to it. Rest for now." He pulled her into his arms and lat her lay against him until she felt ready enough to do it again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom, you can't just jump up like that! You need to stay down. Let me get you what you need."

"I _need_ to take a shit! Let me up!"

Jovanna sighed and helped her mother up off of her bed. She was able to walk on her own as long as she took it slow and, like her, she refused to accept help unless she absolutely needed it.

"I know who I get it from now."

Death hadn't been there today but her mother kept her mind off of it.

The doorbell rang and Jovanna walked to the door, opening it. Before her was a tall, beautiful woman. Her hair was long and her eyes seemed to glow almost like Death's. She remembered this woman from the dream she had at the hospital.

"Jovanna."

"Yes? Who are you?"

"Death's sister, Fury. I wanted to meet the human he accepted as a mate." She said with a smile. Even though her tone was extremely nice her facial features made her look angry. "I have to say... Not bad. When he said you were human I had expected the worst. Not all humans are beautiful like you are."

Jovanna blinked and reached a hand up to scratch her head, "Uh... Thank you..."

"Fury?" Death's voice said from behind the woman, "What are you doing here?"

"Spying on you, where've you been?"

"Out."

"Uh huh. Well, it wouldn't hurt for you to visit your family every once and a while."

At the signs of sibling rivalry Jovanna decided to just walk away but she left the door open as a sign that they were both welcome. Her mother walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch, raising an eyebrow questingly at the scene outside in which Jovanna just shrugged.

When Death walked in Fury had left.

"I have a gift for both of you." He said.

"A gift?" Jovanna asked.

Death held out his hand to revael a small black kitten looking up at Jovanna with bright green eyes.

"Oh! Death! Where did you find him?"

"His mother and siblings were taken from him by a rather large coyote in the woods. They passed right before his eyes and there was no way to prevent it. I couldn't leave him when he reminded me so much of you."

She took the small kitten in her hands and nuzzled her head against his, "Oh, thank you!" She said, then looked to the kitten, "We're in this together, little guy. But you're going to be an indoor cat."

"Let me see him!" Her mother said, holding her hands out from her spot on the couch, "He's so adorable! Oh, hello little one! Salem! That'll be your name, you like it?"

She recieved a squeaky meow.

"I do, too!"

Another meow.

"Really? Well, we'll never leave you."

And another meow, "Such a sweetie. You will be loved and spoiled rotten here."

"I think she likes him more than you." Death said with a smirk, "Now that you can control your powers-"

"You are NOT leaving me."

"Okay then, nevermind." He said, "I'll remain human for now. But you must do something for me."

"Okay."

"Marry me in the human world."

"I'll do it!" Jovanna smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck while her mother still spoke to the kitten.

"But this does mean you will have to meet my brothers as well..."

But that's a story for another time...


End file.
